Las vueltas del destino
by maryani-anime
Summary: Cuando tres chicas lleguen a Konoha y cambien todo, y cuando conoscan a los Akatsukis, ¿seran ellas las que cambien o seran los Akatsukis quienes conoceran los sentimientos? Sera un ItachixOc DeidaraxOc y SasorixOc
1. Chapter 1

Hola como estan espero que super bueno aquí les dejo este primer capitulo de un anime que en verdad me encanta y es Naruto jeje espero que les guste

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

En un frondoso bosque cerca de la aldea de la hierba, se encontraba un campesino de unos 42 años, con ojos café oscuro, cabello negro, mediana estatura, de tez morena y complexión delgada. Traía puesta una camisa de manga larga color gris, con un chaleco café y un pantalón gris.

El señor parecía estar buscando algo con mucha insistencia, hasta que por fin detrás de unos arbustos, cerca de un pequeño río, encontró a tres chicas que descansaban bajo la sombra de un gran árbol. El hombre suspiro con gran alivio al verlas, parecía estarlas buscando desde hace mucho tiempo y al fin las había encontrado.

Se acercó cautelosamente tratando de no llamar su atención y, ya que estaba lo suficientemente cerca de ellas intentó decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por una de las tres chicas.

-¿Qué se te ofrece?- pregunta una chica de tez blanca, ojos café claro, de cabello rubio y largo hasta la cintura recogido en una coleta, de nombre Tori. Vestía un kimono corto hasta debajo del muslo color blanco, un short negro, en la cintura un corsé morado y alrededor de este un delgado listón rojo, unos guantes de maya ninja de la mitad del antebrazo hasta la mano pero sin cubrir los dedos y unos zapatos parecidos a los de Tsunade.

-¿Pero cómo supieron que estaba aquí?

-Somos ninjas, debemos estar siempre alerta- contesta Suky, una linda joven de cabello castaño, largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, tez blanca y ojos color miel. Vestía unas botas negras ninja hasta la rodilla, un vestido rojo con aberturas a los lados de la cintura hasta un poco arriba de la rodilla, unos guantes negros parecidos a los de Tori y un short negro.

-Y dinos, ¿Cuál es la misión?- pregunta una chica de cabello rojizo y largo hasta la cintura recogido en media cola con unos mechones al frente, ojos verdes y tez blanca. Vestía un short negro corto, una playera negra y debajo de esta una blusa de maya ninja, los tipicos zapatos ninja negros y guantes negros.

-Bueno necesito que lleven algunas cajas con medicina a Tsunade en la aldea de Konoha- dice mientras saca de sus bolsillos dos pequeñas cajas, entregándoselas a Suky.

-De acuerdo, llegaremos a Konoha en 4 días.

El campesino les dio algunas instrucciones a las chicas, para entregar las medicinas. Una vez que terminó, dejó el paquete y se retiró dejando a Suky, Akira y Tori preparándose para partir.

Cuando terminaron partieron hacia Konoha, pues querían llegar lo más rápido posible para terminar su misión ya que aun faltaba mucho para que anocheciera.

Tras caminar por largas horas, decidieron acampar bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, pues era muy tarde y para ellas era muy peligroso viajar de noche. Sacaron sus bolsas de dormir, acomodándolas, para después encender una fogata. Después se recostaron a observar las estrellas.

-Oye Suky, ¿Cómo se siente?- pregunta Tori, volteando a ver a su amiga.

-¿Cómo se siente que?-pregunta confundida

-Pues volver a tu aldea después de tantos años.-contesta algo emocionada

-La verdad no lo se. Supongo que todo ah cambiado desde que me fui-dice con algo de nostalgia

-Eso tenlo por seguro, pero lo que más me sorprende es que la princesa Tsunade sea la nueva Hokage- comenta Akira

-Tienes razón, pero espero con ansias volver a la aldea

-¡Oigan! Que les parece si cuando terminemos la misión, nos quedemos un tiempo-dice Tori emocionando a sus amigas

-Es buena idea, ¿no Suky?-voltea a ver a su amiga

-Claro, eso me gustaría-dice sonriendo

Dicho esto terminaron de conversar para poder dormir, pues tendrían que levantarse muy temprano en la mañana.

Esa mañana en Konoha, estaba un chico rubio de ojos azules, entrenando en las afueras de la aldea. Naruto brincaba de un lado a otro lanzando kunais contra un árbol. Cuando llega Iruka-sensei interrumpiendo su entrenamiento.

-¡Naruto! ¿Otra vez entrenando, no crees que ya fue suficiente?-dice Iruka mientras observa atentamente a Naruto.

-el rubio deja de lanzar kunais y se acerca a Iruka- lo siento Iruka-sensei, pero tengo que entrenarme para hacerme mas fuerte y traer a Sasuke de vuelta.

Las últimas palabras de Naruto hicieron que Iruka sonriera, pues él bien sabía que el chico extrañaba a Sasuke y que cuando se ponía una meta, no descansaría hasta lograrla Por lo que intentó alegrar un poco a Naruto.

-Esta bien, pero deberías descansar un poco, ¿Qué te parece si te invitó a comer ramen cuando termines tu entrenamiento?

-¡Si! ¡Iruka-sensei, es el mejor!-gritaba emocionada Naruto.

En eso Naruto comenzó a guardar sus kunais y empieza a correr hacia la aldea. Iruka solo observaba a Naruto divertido, pues sabía las intenciones que tenia.

-Naruto, ¿no tenias que entrenar?- pregunta cruzándose de brazos observando a Naruto mientras corría.

El rubio se detiene un momento para responder a su sensei

-Si, pero creo que termine por ahora-dice rápido pues comienza a correr de nuevo, en eso voltea a ver a Iruka- ¡Vamos Iruka-sensei o se quedara atrás!

Así Iruka persigue a Naruto hasta llegar al puesto de ramen para comer y platicar un rato.

Mientras en su oficina la Hokage se encontraba leyendo algunos papeles, cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta. Dio el pase, para después mirar a la persona que había entrado, quien era nada más y nada menos que Kakashi, el cual traía un papel en su mano.

-Nos acaban de informar que tres ninjas se dirigen hacia la aldea con la medicina que solicitó. Llegarán en tres días.

-De acuerdo y . . .

-Pero también dice que hace 1 semana le llegó un paquete de la aldea de la hierba.

-Si, ¿Qué pasa con el paquete?-pregunta confundida.

-Bueno que solicitaron que exactamente en tres días sea enviado a la aldea de la arena, por una escolta de ninjas de nuestra aldea.

-Muy bien-dice mientas revisa algunos papeles- Por lo visto, tu equipo es el único que está disponible, entonces escoltaran el paquete a la aldea de la arena.

Kakashi estaba apunto de irse cuando notó algo en el escrito del papel-¡Espera!, aun hay algo que no entiendo-dice algo preocupado.

- eh . . ¿Qué cosa?-pregunta Tsunade

- Aquí dice también que ya solicitaron a un grupo de expertos para transportar la medicina

-¿Qué? ¿Entonces para que quieren una escolta?-pregunta exaltada

-Básicamente dice que ellos serán nuestra escolta, pues no pueden entrar a la aldea de la arena, por lo que se quedaran fuera mientras nosotros entregamos el paquete.

-¡Pero que gente tan rara!-suspira- bueno como quieran, mientras el otro grupo no interfiera con la misión.

Dicho esto, Kakashi se retiro para informar a los demás acerca de la misión. Sólo que aun seguía un poco confundido, pues le parecía bastante extraño que necesitaran tantos ninjas para dejar un solo paquete, y además ¿Por qué no podían entrar a la aldea de la arena?. Esta era una pregunta que rondaba por su mente, sin llegar a una posible respuesta. Decidió buscar a Sakura y Naruto para hablarles acerca de la misión que llevarían acabo, pues quería que estuvieran preparados para cualquier cosa.

Después de un buen rato Naruto llego al lugar acordado y para su sorpresa Kakashi ya se encontraba ahí.

-Hola Naruto, por fin llegas, ¿no has visto a Sakura?

-suspira- sensei, Sakura salió ayer con Temari, Tenten y Rocklee a una misión, va a regresar en una semana.

-¿Enserio? ¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo?

-Se lo dijimos pero como siempre, se encontraba leyendo ese libro y no nos puso atención.

-Oh claro-dice mientras se rasca nerviosamente la cabeza- entonces llevaremos a Neji a la misión, me parece que llegara mañana.

-Y bien,¿de que se trata la mision?

Kakashi le contó a Naruto la mision con todo y detalle, por lo que el chico se emociono mucho, pues ya tenia bastante sin realizar alguna mision que le resultada entretenida.

+++++*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Hola pues aquí termina el primer capitulo wii jeje espero que les este gustando porque la verdad va para largo jeje dejen reviews si porfis

sayonaraaaaaaaaa


	2. Capitulo 2: conociendonos mejor

Hola!! Como están todos jeje espero que bien pues aquí vengo a dejar este otro capitulo de mi fic espero que les guste

+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+

Los tres días pasaron rápidamente y, Suky, Akira y Tori se encontraban cerca de la aldea de la hoja. Estaban algo cansadas, pues en el trayecto habían combatido con uno que otro ninja.

Suky se encontraba muy callada, pues pensaba en todo lo que había vivido en aquella aldea. En todas las cosas buenas que había conocido y el terrible suceso que había marcado su vida.

-¿Qué tienes Suky?, ¿estas muy callada?- pregunta Akira mirando a su amiga

-Solo pensaba en que nunca creí regresar a Konoha-dice algo nostálgica

-Tranquila, ¡anímate! Todo estará bien, solo disfruta tu estancia y no vivas en el pasado-comentó Tori tratando de animar a su amiga.

-Tori tiene razón, además recuerda que estamos en una misión- Suky sonríe viendo a sus amigas-Cierto, gracias chicas

Después de eso, continuaron caminando más animadamente, pues Suky se encontraba más tranquila y ya estaban llegando a las afueras de Konoha. Unos metros adelante pudieron divisar a un chico alto, de cabello corto y rubio, que vestía un traje naranja. El muchacho se encontraba entrenando muy animadamente lanzando kunais de un lugar a otro. Las tres chicas lo observaron detenidamente y decidieron ir a saludarlo, pues necesitaban pasar lo mas desapercibidas posible, además necesitaban un guía para llegar a Tsunade.

-¡Hola amigo!- saludaron las tres chicas al mismo tiempo.

Naruto por voltear a verlas perdió el equilibrio y cayó de sentón.

-Auch, eso si dolió-decía levantándose y sacudiéndose la tierra

-Lo sentimos, ¿estas bien?-dice Suky acercándose a Naruto

-Si, gracias. . .-Naruto voltea a verlas sonrojándose, pues le parecían unas ninjas muy lindas- y. . .eh, ¿Qué hacen por aquí?

-Bueno en realidad estamos en una mision y queríamos pedirte un favor- dice Tori

-¿Y qué es?-pregunta sorprendido

-¿Podrías llevarnos con Tsunade?-pregunta Suky

-Esta bien, las llevare con la vieja Tsunade, vamos síganme

¿Vieja Tsunade?, ¿habían escuchado bien? El chico se había atrevido a decirle así, por lo que ellas sabían Tsunade era de un carácter fuerte y pensaban que si lo hubiera escuchado lo hubiera partido en dos. Pero siguiendo concentradas en la mision, dejando el comentario de lado.

Las chicas siguieron a Naruto por toda la aldea. Suky admiraba su aldea, hacia muchos años que no la veía, y ahora que se encontraba por fin en su lugar de origen, lo único que podía hacer era observar. Después de algunos minutos llegaron a la oficina de Tsunade, donde Suky, Akira y Tori entraron dejando a Naruto esperando afuera.

-¡Hola señora Tsunade!- dicen las tres chicas al mismo tiempo

-¿Eh?, ¿Quiénes son ustedes?-pregunta algo confundida

-Venimos a dejarle unas medicinas-dice Tori entregándole la cajita con medicinas

-Ah, ustedes deben ser los ninjas que enviaron- dice buscando un paquete en al cajón de su escritorio para luego sacarlo y entregárselo a Tori- aquí está, me informaron que deben llevarlo a la aldea de la arena

-Es cierto, partiremos de inmediato-dice Akira

-¿Dónde están los ninjas que solicitamos?-pregunta Suky

-El equipo de Kakashi se encargará de la misión, deben estar en las afueras de la aldea en este momento, así que pueden retirarse

Dicho esto, las chicas salieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, dirigiéndose al lugar indicado junto con Naruto que estaba con ellas. Cuando llegaron observaron a un hombre de cabello gris que llevaba su cara cubierta y a otro chico de cabello café y ojos perlados.

-¡Kakashi-sensei!- grita Naruto- ¡Estoy listo para la mision!

-¿Mision?-pregunta Suky- No me digas que tu eres del equipo de Kakashi

-Si, eso quiere decir que iremos juntos en la misión-dice emocionado

-Con que ustedes son los ninjas que enviaron, ¿Cuál es su nombre?- pregunta Kakashi

-Yo soy Akira- dice para después señalar a sus amigas- ella es Tori, y ella Suky

-¡Yo me llamo Naruto! Él es Kakashi y el serio es Neji

-Bueno, basta de presentaciones, mejor hay que partir a la aldea de la arena-dice Tori

-Si, pero primero necesito hablar con mi equipo, pueden adelantarse-dice Kakashi

-De acuerdo-contesta Akira

Dicho esto, las chicas partieron dejando atrás a Kakashi y su equipo.

-Escuchen, deben tener cuidado con esas tres chicas, tal vez no lo parezca pero son muy peligrosas-advierte Kakashi

-¿De que habla?-pregunta Neji confundido

-Ellas forman un grupo llamado Ryutachi, se dedican a cumplir cualquier tipo de mision, desde ayudar a mercaderes hasta asesinatos masivos; entre los shinobis son conocidas como "Suky la destajadora", "Akira la sirena asesina" y "Tori el espíritu de la luna". No se cual sea su objetivo está vez, así que manténganse alerta.

-Es difícil creer que esas chicas sean tan peligrosas-dice Naruto incrédulo

-Vamos Naruto, ya deberías saber que las apariencias engañan-comenta Neji a su amigo.

Después de eso, los chicos partieron rápidamente para alcanzar a Tori, Akira y Suky que ya iban un poco lejos.

Naruto aún no podía creer que esas chicas fueran tan peligrosas como Kakashi decía, pero también sabía que no podía confiar en las apariencias, tal como le había pasado con Kabuto, así que decidió conocerlas mejor.

Luego de algunas horas de caminata, Naruto decidió acercarse a las tres chicas para hablar, pues caminaban un poco más atrás que los demás. El rubio observo unos segundos a las chicas, notando que Tori tenía la banda de la aldea de la niebla, Akira la del pais del viento y extrañamente Suky la de Konoha. Le parecía algo raro que tres chicas de distintos lugares estuvieran juntas para esa misión.

-¡Hola!-dice Naruto muy alegre

-Hola Naruto, ¿Qué pasa?- pregunta Suky

-Bueno, yo me preguntaba, ¿Cómo fue que ustedes se conocieron?, porque por lo que veo ustedes vienen de distintos lugares.

-De acuerdo, te contare- dice Akira sonriendo

-Nos conocimos gracias a Kirara-continua Suky

-¿Kirara?-pregunta Naruto confundido

-Si, es nuestra mascota una gatita-aclara Tori

-¿Qué!, ¿se conocieron por un gatito?-pregunta sorprendido

Dicho esto, las tres chicas rieron un momento ante la reacción de Naruto, para después contarle la historia.

+`+`+`+`+`+FLASH BACK+`+`+`+`+`+

En un bosque a las afueras de Konoha se encontraba una chica de unos 15 años lanzando kunais contra un árbol y algunas rocas. Estaba muy concentrada cuando escuchó un fuerte sonido proveniente de su estómago, que la hizo detenerse.

-¡No puede ser, tengo mucha hambre! No eh comido nada desde ayer-dice desanimada la hambrienta chica

Después de eso buscó en su bolsa algo con mucha insistencia, para después dejarse caer bruscamente cerca de un árbol.

-No tengo dinero, ¿Qué voy a hacer?, creo que hoy tampoco comeré algo.

Dicho esto comenzó a levantarse para seguir entrenando, cuando escuchó ruidos provenientes de los arbustos por lo que pronto adoptó una posición de combate. Cada segundo que pasaba, el ruido se escuchaba más cerca y la chica comenzaba a tensarse.

De pronto, del arbusto, salió un pequeño gato blanco, con ojos azules y patitas, cola y orejas cafés. Al verlo la chica se tranquilizó y suspiró aliviada, observando que se trataba sólo de un minino.

El gatito puso una cara tierna y comenzó a acercarse a la chica, ella quedó tan enternecida que cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, se agachó para cargarlo y abrazarlo.

-¡Que gatito tan tierno!- dice sonriente para después cambiar a un tono desanimado- lástima que no eres comida- la chica volvió a sentarse junto con el gatito, quedando esté sobre sus piernas-¡Rayos!, sino cómo algo creo que moriré.

De repente el gatito salió corriendo en una dirección específica, la chica pudo observar que trataba de buscar algo, pero no le tomó mucha importancia y siguió entrenando.

Unos minutos más tarde, el mismo gatito regreso con la chica, pero está vez sujetaba con su hocico una pequeña canasta que contenía algo de comida. Ella estaba muy sorprendida por la acción del gatito, así que le agradeció y saco la comida de la canastita. Apenas iba a probar los alimentos cuando escuchó a los lejos- ¡Sal de donde quiera que estés pequeña bola de pelos y regrésame mi comida!

Por la voz se podría afirmar que era una chica la que gritaba, así que tomo la canasta y cargo al gatito dirigiéndole al lugar de donde provenían los gritos. Ya cerca pudo divisar a una chica de su edad, de cabellos castaños, piel blanca y ojos miel que gritaba desesperada.

-Disculpa, ¿esto es tuyo?- pregunta acercándose a la castaña

-Ah, si gracias- responde la chica volteando a ver al gato- ¿ese gato es tuyo?

-Bueno algo así, se podría decir que me encontró hace rato, me escucho mientras me quejaba de hambre, pero no creí que conseguiría comida para mi.

-Vaya, parece que será buena compañía-dice sonriendo la castaña

-Hola, soy Akira-dice la rubia

-Suky, mucho gusto

-Bueno creo que me tengo que ir, nos vemos- dice Akira alejándose un poco

-¡Espera!-grita Suky- por lo que dijiste hace rato no tienes algo que comer, ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo?

-Bueno yo, esta bien muchas gracias Suky

+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`FIN DEL FLASHBACK +`+`+`+`+`+`+`+

-¿Entonces, así se conocieron tú y Suky?- pregunta Naruto

-Si, después de eso decidimos viajar juntos y tres meses después conocimos a Tori cerca de una cascada-comenta Akira

-¿Cascada?- pregunta un curioso Naruto

-Si, yo practicaba unos jutsus que para buena suerte llegaron a Suky y Akira, fue muy gracioso- responde una sonriente Tori

Entre mas platicaba con ellas, Naruto dudaba más y más sobre lo que le había dicho su sensei, pero también sabía que él no le mentiría. Así que en cuanto llegó el momento de acampar, decidió platicar con Kakashi y Neji que estaban alerta en todo momento. Cuando se acercó a ellos comenzó a platicarles todo lo que le habían dicho las chicas, Neji escuchaba atentó lo que hablaba Naruto, mientras que Kakashi solo se preguntaba una y otra vez la razón por la que ellas no podían entrar a la aldea de la arena. Kakashi acordó con los chicos que guardarían distancia para no involucrarse con ellas, así cerrando la conversación. Sin embargo, las chicas se acercaban a ellos para platicar o hacer algún comentario; aunque no era lo mismo con Kakashi, pues sabían que meterse con él, era meterse en problemas.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0-0-

En otro lugar no muy lejos de donde se encontraba el equipo de Kakashi. Estaban reunidas nueve personas, vestidas con capas negras estampadas de algunas nubes rojas, que adquirían un semblante serio. Yacían sentados en algunas rocas, dentro de una gran caverna, discutiendo con el que parecía ser su líder.

-¿Es enserio lo que está diciendo?- decía Kisame algo sorprendido

-Si, hasta ahora hemos obtenido cinco bijuus, debemos apresurarnos y si las tenemos de nuestro lado será mucho más fácil. Podrían ser espías efectivos- explicaba el líder

-¿Y si no funciona?- pregunta Deidara a sus compañeros

-Serán eliminadas-responde un sonriente Hidan

-Ahora, ¡Itachi, Kisame!- decía Pein observándolos- ustedes las traerán aquí y si se niegan. . . pueden usar la fuerza.

Esa última frase hizo que Kisame se emocionara, pues tenía mucho tiempo de no tener un buen combate.

Itachi miró a su compañero indicándole que salieran de una vez en busca de su objetivo.

+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+00+

Si , aquí el final del segundo capitulo. Espero que les guste jeje porque ya llevo varios traumas si k si jeje pero bueno dejen muchos reviews porfis.

Ah, queria aclarar que las chicas les hablan a Naruto y Neji para simpatizar con ellos y con Kakashi no porque como todos saben no es nada tonto y les seria difícil distraerlo de una forma u otra.

PLISS DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!


End file.
